Arthur and the school games 3
by Travis 2017
Summary: Last one here in the trilogy so read and review it here please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. The current national champs thinks they are just too good to train for the games coming up. But Arthur and them are training for it. Some teams in the west coast also won't train hard for it there. And some won't train at all but some teams are training. Arthur and them is strong without steroids for they got strong by working out. The only two teams will give them a run for their money. One team is in the Midwest and other in the south and we see them all talking now.

"I heard one team in the Midwest is in the state of Indiana in a small town there," said Arthur, "And one team in South Carolina in a major city either Charleston or Columbia."

"I am glad the fat kids was banned at state wide and i hope also banned there," said Fern, "I heard one team in North Dakota has some bullies on that team there."

"I heard one in Montana is nothing but bullies so i heard from someone," said Francine, "And i heard one team is full of nerds in a school in New Mexico."

"I take them as rumors so i say take it with a grain of salt unless it is true," said Brain, "I also heard one other school has children of pro wrestlers."

"And i heard of a school has children of known baseball players on it there," said Buster, "And last i heard has children of police officers here."

One team that someone there heard has children of military people as their team there. The pro wrestler children is the one in South Carolina and children of police officers is the one from Indiana. Another strong team is just regular kids but does train just like them there. One team has a child of a prison warden and a child of an IRS agent. So they also train for it well. One team is full of children of plumber so not training for them for they think they are too good to train for them. We see them still talking there at school training for them games there.

"I heard that the children of pro wrestlers is also training for them as well of course," said Arthur, "And they are also a strong team just like us here."

"I am glad we are training for them and two rumors was proved to be true," said Fern, "And the others still need to be proven right or wrong."

"I am glad we got good and strong without the use of drugs called steroids," said Francine, "And i heard about a team that is full of kids from other nations."

"I take that one with a grain of salt and another proven right is a nerd team," said Brain, "And they don't train like we do being book smart."

"I hope we win them games so we can have the good party for the winners," said Buster, "And i am glad D.W. is also here despite being grounded."

Arthur told him that she is being watched by him is why she is there. I hope you like this story here and will be more chapters here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. Bad principal fired

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They know some teams in it will train for the games there. They are glad they got strong without the use of steroids which is illegal there. They heard a team in it is a group of kids of football players and one of them is a son of a bartenders and there of course. One other team has one member who is a daughter of a football player on one side and his mom is a school teacher. Arthur and them are talking as they train for them upcoming games there.

"I heard one team has a group of smart kids who said they have a good team which they don't," said Arthur, "And another team in it i heard has a group of children of farmers."

"I heard that team trains so we might have a run for our money against them there," said Fern, "We train hard and got strong here at school here."

"One other team has children who are known bullies in their school there," said Brain, "And yes we use the stuff here to train on here."

"Another team i heard about does steroids which we don't use for it is illegal," said Francine, "And glad we got strong by training hard for them here."

"I feel strong myself and glad we don't use illegal drugs like steroids and such," said Buster, "Another team could have picked kids not in that school there."

That one team did indeed pick kids not in that school as told to use children from that school or won't be in the games. They said the students there isn't strong children. So they won't be in the games for they broke a rule. So another school there will take their place. The students at that school that did that had the principal fired for doing that and replaced by a nice man. That now former principal decided to build a private school so he can make his own rules there. We see them all still talking about when they learned that rumor Buster said.

"I am glad that principal there was fired for what Buster said for it was very true," said Arthur, "And that another school there will take their place in the upcoming games."

"I am glad that bad principal was fired for they needed to use it's own students," said Fern, "But they used the team of non students there so he broke rule two there."

"What he did is what got him fired and if he starts his own school it would be bad," said Brain, "I know it would be a private school not a public one."

"I am glad that principal got fired because the was wrong what he did there," said Muffy, "I am glad the students got him fired there."

"I am happy them students there had him fired for what he did was bad," said George, "I am glad we come here where no rules is broken by a teacher or principal here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. He is mean

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They know some teams isn't training for the games that is coming. Arthur and them is glad that one principal got fired for what he did. He needed to use the students in his school but instead used children not students there. So a rule was broken by him there. Them children he picked isn't on the team and it is another school that was second there. We see them talking during the training there.

"What he did was wrong and glad he was fired and replaced by it's school board there," said Arthur, "He needed to use the students at that school instead of what he did instead."

"I am glad that school has a new principal who i think will do a good job there of course," said Fern, "I am glad the students was against him in protest."

"I am glad we have a good team from us students of this great school we go to here," said Brain, "I have no idea why he didn't use students."

"I am glad they have a new principal who won't use non students in teams there," said Buster, "He is a bad person as in that now former principal."

"He could start a private school which i am glad we don't live in that town there," said Francine, "He should have used students so he should know better."

The new principal decided to challenge the decision that was made or even challenge that team in a small school games. The school board allowed them to hold the games at that school there. They are glad they are getting a second chance in the school games in Crown city. Arthur and them heard that former principal is getting money from donations to start up a new private school and don't like that. He is a mean person who wants to only do things his way instead what the school board said. We still see them talking about what that man is doing there.

"I hope he doesn't get enough money to start up a private school there in that town," said Arthur, "I am glad we don't live in that town with that mean man there."

"I also hopes he doesn't get enough money for that and he is not a good person," said Fern, "I am glad he was fired for being it's principal there."

"I am sure he can be arrested if he get's the money in an illegal way and is federal," said Brain, "I am glad that school board did the right thing."

"I am glad we don't live in that town were that bad man lives at for he is mean," said George, "He needs to stop trying to get money for what he is wanting to do."

"He is the meanest person i ever heard of for what he did on Halloween there," said Bud, "He chased kids away who he doesn't like."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Jobs at the mall

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at the mall having a good time there shopping. The mall is looking for an adult man to play Santa Claus this year there in fact. Arthur and them see's five adults they like there and a few who they don't like there. One adult they like coming to them. And see's it is Fern's dad and said Arthur and Fern can be elves if he gets that job as the big man himself. MC also see's them and said don't trust that one man for he is grumpy and mean and we see them all talking there now.

"I am glad we came here and if that mean man gets the job i will boycott him," said Arthur, "I would rather have that mean security guard than that child hater here."

"My dad is being talked to and said they could indeed hire him now i see another," said Fern, "Mr. Ratburn is now being interviewed now about it."

"I see MC is being talked to by them and he is a cool hipster who we all like here," said Buster, "And another man we don't like is that mean old man."

"He was told no for he is known to be a bitter old man who is mean to all," said Brain, "And now i see Jenna's dad being talked to now."

"I see they only have three men who is left and one man we know is up next," said Francine, "He is Mr. Haney who we also like and another we don't like."

MC got the job and will hire three elves which is Arthur, Fern, and Bud who he picked himself. Bud is happy about playing an elf. He might act tough but he is just a regular kid who is in love with D.W. even though he is just five. One bratty girl said she wants to become and elf instead of Bud. Her mom took her home and grounded her for asking to replace Bud after he was picked. She did that in a bratty kind of way and that kid isn't D.W. but a girl named Tina Hopper. Arthur knows she is more like Cora and we see them talking about her now in the mall.

"That girl is a big brat and makes D.W. here seems not to be a brat herself here," said Arthur, "If a forth elf gets picked should be D.W. who looks good in pink."

"I would make a good elf and i love pink it is my favorite color like my dress," said D.W., "I am indeed a girly kind of girl here."

"You have that job D.W. so we can have a balance between boys and girls," said MC, "And yes it is pink and Fern's here is purple, Arthur blue, and Bud's is green."

"I am glad i will help MC here be Santa here in this mall here and i love it," said Fern, "And D.W. here will be a cute elf here."

"She is a good looking girl and glad i am her friend and work with her here," said Bud, "I hope i can wear a nice hat with it or use mine."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Pop quiz and study

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at school doing a pop quiz by Mr. Ratburn who is their teacher there. They will train for them upcoming games that is coming. They are passing that grade and will go to the next grade and the games that is coming soon. We see them in the class now. They know the school who wins the games gets more money coming in so they hope to win them. Mr. Ratburn said that a test is coming for History and must study for it so they can stay on the team there in fact and see them talking now.

"I am glad we passed that pop quiz and now we can train here at recess here for them," said Arthur, "As in the national school games and study for that test so we can stay on the team there."

"I knew we would pass that pop quiz and the national school games will be good and fun," said Fern, "And that History test is stuff we already know but yes we must study for it."

"I am glad them school games is coming up and knew we could pass it," said Brain, "And come to my house after school to study for that History test coming up."

"I am glad we are now training for the school games in crown city there," said Francine, "And i am glad we all passed that pop quiz in class there."

"I am glad we will have fun at the school games and hope we can win it," said Buster, "And i need to study hard for me to pass that test coming up here in school."

They all did train for that upcoming national school games and went to Brain's house to study for that History test that is coming up soon. Binky is also there same as Muffy and both aren't very smart same as Buster. D.W. is now not grounded for the week is up. She went to play at Bud's house and they are both barefoot for some reason or other. Bud says he loves walking barefoot at home there. Arthur and them have their History books to the pages that will be in that test there and Brain put up pictures of people in History. We see them all talking now at Brain's house there.

"I am glad we are here to study for that upcoming test there at school for History," said Arthur, "And glad we all passed that pop quiz for English class in our classroom."

"I am glad we came here to study for that test there and i see them good pictures up," said Fern, "I heard the Manhattan project was for the atomic bomb."

"J. Robert Oppenheimer was a smart man and that picture is one exploding next to him," said Brain, "He is one of my favorite people of history we learned about him in class."

"I like the one next to him Albert Einstein for he was very smart and funny man," said Francine, "And the one next to him is a sports star of soccer."

"That one there is still alive but he is an old man but still in good shape there," said Buster, "I know that man is him for the way he looks."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. Holiday talk

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are looking forward to having someday's off starting tomorrow there. And is having a thanksgiving lunch at school there at school. Arthur and them knows they will have a Christmas party at school after the games before winter break there. Them kids are in good shape for they workout so they can win the games there. They love thanksgiving and the holidays will be good for them there. We see them all talking about the holiday's and the school games an such at recess time.

"We are in good shape and thanksgiving will be good at our houses for us here," said Arthur, "And Christmas will be fun this year and i asked for some weights for it as well as toys and such."

"We are in good shape unlike some teams who,s seems to be weak there," said Fern, "Thanksgiving will be good same as Christmas i also asked for weights as well."

"I am glad we are in such great shape unlike two weak teams in them games," said Francine, "Thanksgiving and Haukkah will be good and weights as well."

"We are in great shape and thanksgiving will be a good one i feel it here," said Brain, "As in my heart and thanksgiving and Christmas will be good this year here."

"I feel we will do good in the school games and thanksgiving will be fun," said George, "Same as Christmas for i love the holiday's here."

They are training for those school games during recess there and see's how fit they are. D.W. knows Bud is a strong little boy and he is ready for the games there. They saw one boy and a girl doesn't celebrate holiday's for they are Jehovah's witnesses. And knows they only allowed one and they picked birthday for if more they will be shunned. Arthur and them hopes they leave that sect and join a church. Arthur and them knows that is a cult and won't ever join it. We see Arthur and his family at home and talking there.

"I am glad i go to church and them two kids there is J.W.,s which i don't like in fact," said Arthur, "I just hope they leave that cult for the truth."

"I heard about that cult it is a bad one and has a bible which they changed to fit them," said D.W., "Just glad Emily and Bud are like us and not them."

"I also don't believe in it for that cult is dangerous and yes a bible of their own there," said Mrs. Read, "And them two kids is Roger and Cindy Sanderson.

"I hope they get the truth and leave that cult for a good church like ours we go to," said Mr. Read, "And i know them two kids there."

"I can talk to them about the truth if they want it and hopes they get saved there," said Arthur, "I am glad we have plenty of gospel tracts here."

I will need some ideas here in this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Bullies dealt with

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at he park training for the national school games there and having fun. And tomorrow is thanksgiving and a bully group is coming. And will make fun of them and doesn't know them kids are strong. In fact stronger than them there in fact. All them bullies see's is nerds, geeks, and dorks nothing more. And the boys will go topless which they can be being boys. They stay flat there even though they do have nipples everyone does have them and we see them talking there.

"So yes i heard that a group of bullies is coming here for some reason or other," said Arthur, "And has no idea we are strong kids by working out without drugs called steroids."

"I am ready for them bullies when they come here and starts making fun of us," said Fern, "And we are indeed strong without steroids."

"I also heard bullies is coming here and we know what tomorrow is thanksgiving," said Francine, "I am glad we workout which made us all strong."

"I heard they got slowed down by a car accident so we have time to talk more," said Brain, "And they have no idea how strong we became."

"Thanksgiving is fun and i know that bully group is a mean group here in town," said Sue Ellen, "And you boys can go topless unlike us girls even though we are still flat here."

That bully group came in and started making fun of them and said stop it and kept it up thinking they will cry. But that isn't what is happening there but getting angry and the boys got topless showing how strong they are. D.W. might be a girl but she showed off her chest and she was told don't do that when she gets older. She is just a little girl and she can be topless at home. Fern knows she and the others will start puberty soon. D.W. has more time for her to reach it. A bully charged at them and punched by Bud who is just a little boy and we see them bullies running away.

"They are running away so thank you Bud for punching their leader there in fact," said Arthur, "And D.W. please put your gym shirt back on they are gone now."

"I am a strong little boy and i remember swimming in the gulf of Mexico," said Bud, "And we boys needs to put our shirts back on as well."

"He is a strong little boy and i put mine back on now covering my nipples," said D.W., "And they won't mess with us again i am sure."

"I am glad Bud here is strong just like me and our entire family is," said Ladonna, "And them bullies is cowards for they ran away from us here."

"I am glad them bullies is gone now and thank you Bud for that," said Buster, "And tomorrow is thanksgiving which a good holiday of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Thanksgiving

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at the place were the thanksgiving parade is going to take place there. And has no idea a group of bullies is coming there. And they want a park for the bullies only. Arthur and them knows park should be for everyone and not for a group of two. And the police is there and heard that group was coming and will block them even if it is by arresting them bullies there. And helicopter parents is on the good people there and is watching that good parade and talking there.

"I love thanksgiving and the parade here will be so awesome and good food here," said Arthur, "And i heard from a police officer who is a friend of my family who is over there of a group of bullies is coming here."

"I am glad we came here and i also love thanksgiving my grandparents is coming," said Fern, "And glad that bad group will be stopped here."

"I am glad family is coming over and this parade will be fun and thanksgiving is good," said Francine, "And that bad group needs to go somewhere else to protest not here."

"This parade will be fun and i see family i haven't seen sense last year here of course,"said Brain, "We no longer celebrate Kwanzaa even though i am an African American."

"I know them police are here to keep the parade going and to stop them as well," said George, "And Kwanzaa is a made up holiday by some man."

The police stopped that group and told them go away or get arrested and charged. They refused to leave so they was arrested and charged as juveniles for to young for adult jail. And the parade went on as planned and had a good thanksgiving meal. And them bullies parents are angry at their kids for not leaving when told to by the police themselves. And was grounded and was feed like they are already in juvenile hall. Arthur and his family will get ready to set up for Christmas on the next day. We see them all talking there now about what went on there.

"I am glad we went to the parade and good dinner as always of course," said Arthur, "I hope they end up in juvenile hall there for what they was doing there."

"I don't like bullies for they hurt others and seems not to care about others," said D.W., "And we saw them get arrested there."

"I am glad the police was there and did the job well and one is a friend of ours," said Mrs. Read, "And i know he was there at the time."

"He should be at home with his family having a good time there as in our friend," said Mr. Read, "And glad them bullies got arrested there."

"Them bullies never seems to care for i think they are socopaths in fact," said Thora, "And that friend got promoted and will be paid more."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Mean woman arrested

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at the park having some fun there and has no idea a mean woman is there with a knife. She will pull it on them at the playground. And doing such thing is illegal at the park on children. She is just a mean woman who hates children as well. She wants a park for adults only so she joined the anti-children party there. She wants them to be second class citizens the opposite of MLK said. Brain looks up to that man in his non violent ways and we see them there talking.

"I am glad we are here at the park for it is a nice day to play here on this day," said Arthur, "And glad we aren't going shopping for it can be brutal of course."

"I see a woman over there coming over here to maybe talk to us or something," said Fern, "And i don't know who she is for i don't know why she is coming here."

"You kids there if i become mayor i will make a park for adults only somewhere," said that mean woman, "And meet my knife here."

"Hey you that is illegal pulling a knife on children and put it away now," said Mr. Ratburn, "And these kids was minding their own business."

"Woman you are under arrest for pulling a knife on children here in public," said a police officer, "And time to read her the rights now."

He put the handcuffs on her and gave her the rights and charged with pulling a knife on innocent children. They was scared until Mr. Ratburn and that police officer came to help them. And that woman is known to be mean to children who is minding their own business and even looking at her in a way. She did have a husband who divorced her and he got their children. Arthur and them knows pulling knives is illegal unless it is to defend themselves and others. What she did was illegal and we still see them talking at the park there about it now.

"What she did is illegal and glad them two came to help us here at the park," said Arthur, "And she is charged with crimes and can get prison time."

"She is a mean woman who seems to hate all children even her own at times," said Francine, "And he divorced her and he got the house as well as the kids and best car."

"And glad Mr. Ratburn and that police officer came when they did in fact," said Brain, "We was just minding our own business when she came with a knife."

"I am glad we have him is our teacher for he loves children and can protect us," said Buster, "We thought he was a monster until we got to know him."

"He is the best teacher i ever had for he is a good man who loves us kids here," said George, "And that police officer is Arthur and his family's friend."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	10. At the zoo

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at the zoo and see's the new store that opened there and new place to eat at. And they got a few new animals there now. They like that the zoo there is still expanding and is building a place for some skunks and gophers as well in fact. One bad animal there is stink beatles and such. And glad they get to see their non anthropomorphic counterparts which is most there. Well all but Fern, Jenna, Sue Ellen, and Prunella. And we see them talking there in the zoo now.

"One animal i am glad we are getting gophers here for they are so neat," said Arthur, "I saw one in a certain movie has one in it and outsmarted them there in the golf course there."

"One animal we are getting is skunks which is stinky animals who spray stuff," said Fern, "And the best animals here is bears which isn't like Brain here."

"I know we are all anthropomorphic animals for we all have fur from head to toes," said Brain, "And my favorite animal here is Elephants as in African one's."

"One animal here i like is hedgehog's they are cute animals which i love," said Sue Ellen, "And another good animal is Asian Elephants."

"I prefer alligators for they are such neat animals who i saw before there," said Ladonna, "They are better than snakes for sure."

One boy there heard what they said and told them if they like insects and said most of them are good. But don't care much about roaches and stink bugs. That boy said his favorite bug is crickets for it's sound is nice. And his mom asked them if he was bugging them and said no. For he was just asking a question for he goes to their school with them. That boy is in second grade so they know who he is. A group of nerds there thinks Arthur is one of them and he said he is just a geek not a true nerd. For the boy who is a nerd there is Brain and he told them and see them talking more.

"Yes i am just a geek and Brain is a nerd who is good at sports which is true," said Arthur, "And i seen you kids around before but goes to another school than ours."

"I go to a school for the gifted and that kind of school is for smart kids like me," said a nerd girl, "And i heard all of you go to Lakewood."

"I know they go to that school there i seen them going there and inside once," said a nerd boy, "I know being a nerd we run the world."

"I know we nerds run the world i am one myself and proud of being one," said Brain, "And someday we can go to high school called Elwood city high school."

"I am glad we saw you good kids here at the zoo and nice classes at high school," said Francine, "And my sister Catherine goes to that high school there so will i."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Bully team gone

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at school training for the school games that is in crown city elementary school. They know two students who goes there. They know them two is on that team there who they will go against there. One school they heard has mean kids on that team. That team indeed has mean kids who happens to be bullies who can cheat to try to win it there. And if caught would be disqualified which they will. They are talking as they train for the school games there.

"I am glad we are training for the games and i heard a rumor around about a team," said Arthur, "That rumor says mean kids is on a team who is going to the games there."

"I am glad we got strong and i heard the same rumor going around here in fact," said Fern, "And if true we need to be careful for bullies on it."

"I knew training would get us strong and i also heard about that as well," said Brain, "We need to be careful if it is fact and not just a rumor."

"I am glad we train for the games there and we can look into it there," said Francine, "Bullies on a team would be a bad thing."

"I am glad we are in the national school games and we all heard about that," said Sue Ellen, "Bullies on a team would indeed be a bad thing."

They found out it is true and knows they need to be extra careful for they can trip them running and hurt the one,s who they trip there. And decided to turn them in so no one will get hurt and they said that bully team won't be in the games for they cheated to get to win it there. And the good team will take their place in them games there. And the school board will expel them bullies for cheating in the games and at school test and such. And them bullies will be sent to reform school. We still see them talking as they train for the games there.

"I am glad action on that mean team for they cheated to win and on school work," said Arthur, "So now we have no much to worry about there but could be more bullies there."

"I heard they will be expelled from that school for cheating is a bad thing there," said Ladonna, "And that coach got fired for picking people who is known bullies."

"I am glad we turned in that team for cheating is wrong and can hurt them in work," said Bud, "And i heard permanent records aren't real."

"I know that bully team will get expelled for cheating on stuff there in fact," said Buster, "And permanent records is used to scare kids to behave."

"I am glad that bully team is out of the games and will be expelled from school," said Muffy, "I am glad we know permanent records isn't real unless criminal records."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what will happen next chapter in this long story here of course.


	12. Lakewood winning

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at the school games for they have begun and Lakewood is doing good in them and winning and they are having fun there. One team there is filled with bullies and tripped a boy breaking his arm. The one who tripped him is now in trouble there. They can all tell it wasn't an accident but on purpose and that team is out of the games now. It was a kid from a school in Ohio outside of Cleveland. Arthur won that race there with the school who won last year was in second there.

"I did hear that boy fell and found out it was that bully tripping him there," said Arthur, "And at the parking lot that other bully called me a nerd which i am not just a geek."

"That bully group is out of the games now and that boy can get expelled," said Fern, "And that bully group is out of the games here."

"Now we are safer now seeing that bully team is out of these games here," said Francine, "I am glad that boy can get expelled for breaking that kids arm here."

"I am glad we are in these games and is winning them here now," said Brain, "And that one boy is at the hospital for an x-ray there."

"He won't need to stay over night seeing it is a compond fracture," said Buster, "And i know that one boy who broke his arm he is my cousin."

And then came the high hurdles and saw Brain win it and the current champs came in forth there. So Lakewood is still winning the games there. And the coach of the bully team got fired for having bullies there on that team there. They know the games is still going on and has ways to go. The current champs won't win the games for they will come in fifth place there. The only school who can beat them is from some place in Wyoming. And third so far is a school from Maine there. We see them getting ready for the go carts and Francine will be for them there.

"We are glad that the go cart race is coming up and glad we are winning now," said Arthur, "And Francine we hope you win this race that is coming here."

"I am ready for that race and glad the bully team is now gone from it here," said Francine, "And that bully team left on that bus there."

"I hope we win the race after that for it is the relay race here of course," said Ladonna, "For it will be Arthur, Brain, and Fern here."

"I am glad i won the little kid race here and i had lots of fun here now," said D.W., "And i hope Bud wins his race here in junior boxing."

"Boxing for us had helmets and mouth guards and Bud here is strong," said Brain, "And boxing is after the go carts and relay race."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this long story here.


	13. Muffy can be mean

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at the school games for they have begun and Lakewood is doing good there. And the current champs aren't doing very well. They are waiting for the last game a soccer game there at it's soccer field there. And the coaches is ready same as them. The team they are going against is from Alaska who's team is the polar bears and their team is the grebs. And glad they came that far in the games there. The only good player isn't on the team for he is sick today and went home.

"I am glad we are ready for the soccer game against that team from Alaska there," said Arthur, "And i heard the best on that team has a cold and went home to Alaska there."

"I am also ready for this game our best players happens to be here in fact," said Fern, "As in Francine and Brain who can lead us to win the games here."

"I am indeed a good player but all of you here has improved in soccer here," said Francine, "And we have a strong goalie here as in George."

"I am glad my dad here is our coach for our soccer team here in fact of course," said Muffy, "And i am a cheerleader here not a player in this event."

"You are indeed good at tennis and volleyball and i am ready for the game here," said Mr. Crosswire, "And she is good at being a cheerleader here."

The grebs there beat the polar bears by a score of 10 to 0 and they won the games and now they are the new champs there. And the polar bears came in second place with one from Wyoming came in third place. And the former champs is sad they came in forth place for the one's who made them champs is in middle school now. And the bullies will be scoulded and the leader was expelled from school and arrested there. And his parents are angry at him and Muffy made fun of the fat cheerleader and she got a talking to for that girl has muscles not fat and Muffy can be mean at times.

"I know Muffy can be mean at times and that girl there is a strong girl there," said Arthur, "And that girl there is upset with her as in Muffy there."

"She is indeed upset with her for i can tell that for sure for how she looks," said Fern, "And glad it wasn't to Binky or he would be angry at here."

"Glad she didn't do it to Binky here for he could send Molly to hurt her," said Francine, "And her dad is talking to her now about it."

"I am glad we won the games here and the bully team is now at home," said Buster, "I know that trophy will be going to our school for a fact."

"I am glad we won the games and Muffy was a bully to that girl there," said George, "And glad we will be going to the party soon."

Next chapter will be the last chapter of this story here of course so i need some ideas. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Last chapter

Arthur and the school games 3

* * *

Another school games will take place this time it is national one's which will be in crown city this school year. They are at the party for winning the school games there. And they know that next school year will be defending champs there of course. And the bullies who was in it will never be on that team again there. And the one who was fired was arrested there. And glad they won the school games and the party is going very well there. And said they worked out and got strong. And it shows for them kids are fit. And we see them all talking there at the party there.

"I am glad we are the champions and glad we are all fit kids here for working out there," said Arthur, "And glad the bully team was stopped for they was hurting kids here."

"I am glad we are fit and won the games but i still will workout same as all of you," said Fern, "And that bully team leaders is charged as a juvenile in the juvenile court."

"I am glad we won the school games here and we are indeed fit kids here," said Francine, "And that school needs a team who isn't made of bullies."

"I am glad we all workout and you can tell i am a strong boy here in fact," said Bud, "I am glad we are at this party here of course."

"I am glad we aren't bullies here and glad we all workout and i feel great," said D.W., "And glad we are at this party and glad we won the games."

Then after the party they are now heading home and made it home safe and after they got home a bad guy came looking for children to kidnap. And found no children there and found out someone knows he is the one the police is looking for. And he was arrested and will be sent to jail at the police station there and charged. And he was sent to the county jail until the trial for no bond has been set. And we see them talking at home at the Read house there. They heard about that man there and glad they are all safe at home there and talking about it now.

"We made it home just in time so we didn't see that man there until minutes after," said Arthur, "And we never seen that man for i didn't go in the post office there."

"I am glad we came home in time for what i heard he was part of a cult in fact," said D.W., "That or do harm to us and hold us for ransom."

"We are glad you kids are safe here for you are lucky there in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "Don't worry you kids aren't in any trouble we know you was at the party."

"We know that man was caught and know we are a bit safer than we was then," said Mr. Read, "We know you kids are here safe."

"I am glad we came home or we would have fought back against him there," said Arthur, "For we are strong kids who works out to stay fit here."

I hoped you all liked this story here for this is the ed of the trilogy here of course. I am glad i made it the end.


End file.
